


XIV

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including art/gifsHERE





	XIV

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/124669432040/even-with-deans-hands-tied-to-the-headboard-sam)

Even with Dean’s hands tied to the headboard, Sam is struggling to hold him still.

He keeps bucking up, pushing his ass against Sam’s face as if Sam can get his tongue any deeper. He feels like he’s going to get lockjaw as it is.

But, when it comes to rimming, Dean is insatiable.

And it’s funny, because the first time Sam tried it on him, he flipped the fuck out. It’s gross, it’s unhygienic, wah, wah, wah.

After that, Sam had had to pull the puppy eyes and dimples to get him to at least let him try again.

Let’s just say, Sam has a very talented tongue.

“Oh god, Sam! Fuck…”

Needless to say, Dean LOVES it now.

Sam smiles, burying his nose in the crack of Dean’s ass and pointing his tongue, fucking into his brother with sharp, wet jabs.

Dean moans and spreads his legs wider, rutting wantonly against the mattress, his fingers so tight in the sheets Sam can hear stitches tear.

“Oh, yeah… More, Sammy… Please…”

Sam is happy to oblige.


End file.
